Little House on the Prarie: A new beginning
by AslansHow24
Summary: a series of one shots that take place during and after the show between Jeb and Jenny, expanding on thier relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**Summary: I was a bit bummed out that they didn't have a relationship blossom between Jeb and Jenny, except for the way he acted around her in the first episode of this season. He saved her from drowning twice, and nothing came from that. So this is a series of one shots set during the final season and beyond about Jeb and Jenny. Some of them will take place during episodes, so you'll have to watch the episode to get the whole picture. I do not own Little House. Some one shots will be shorter than others.**

**(Season 9 episode 2)**

"The other kids, they don't know" Jeb said quietly. Jenny smiled slightly.

"Thanks" She said. She gestured with her hand. "Walk with me" Jeb nodded and the two of them began walking in the direction of the pond. Jenny finally said what was on her mind. "Why'd you come after me Jeb?" She asked. Jeb looked at her in surprise.

"You're my friend. When I saw the note, I was scared. I knew I had to get to you before…" He trailed off. Jenny shook her head.

"That's not what I meant" She said. "You knew I'd head to the pond, but instead of going to get help you ran to the pond. Aunt Laura told me you couldn't swim. She said I almost made you drown too" Tears welled up in her eyes and Jeb stopped in his tracks. He turned to face her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Hey now," He said, "It was my choice to jump in the water. You didn't know I was there or that I didn't know how to swim. You wanted to be with your Pa, and I can understand that. I'm not blaming you. Besides, I didn't drown did I? I pulled you out, didn't I?" Jenny nodded and wiped her eyes. "I just want you to promise me that you will never do anything like that again.

"I promise" Jenny replied. "But, if you didn't know how to swim, how did you pull me out?" She asked.

"I don't know really" Jeb said. He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, I was so concerned about you and not myself, that I just did it" They reached the pond, where the others were splashing around. Nancy began taunting Jeb again, chanting about how he couldn't swim. This made Jenny angry.

"You leave him alone" She said. "You've never seen him swim, so how would you know if he can or can't?"

"Well, why doesn't he jump in then?" Nancy asked. "I know he fell out of that tree on purpose" Jenny turned to Jeb and smiled.

"Want to swim?" She asked. Jeb grinned and pulled off his shirt. He and Jenny locked hands and jumped into the pond together. After they were done swimming, Jeb and Jenny stayed by the pond while the other kids went home. "I understand what my Aunt Laura meant, now" She said.

"What do you mean?" Jeb asked.

"She said I was being selfish, only thinking about myself and not what my parents wanted for me" Jenny replied.

"selfish?" Jeb asked.

"Aunt Laura said that I would be hurting a lot of people if I died, even my parents" Jenny explained. She looked at Jeb. "Would it have hurt you?" She asked with such innocence that Jeb couldn't help but smile.

"Yes" He replied truthfully. Jenny smiled and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Jeb blushed a brilliant shade of red.

"I better go" Jenny said. "Aunt Laura and Uncle Manzo will wonder where I am" She stood up and brushed her dress off. "I still have you're pigeon. Do you want him back?" Jeb shook his head.

"Keep him" He said. "I have another one. If I train it to go to your house, we can send messages to each other" Jenny smiled shyly.

"Okay" She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(Season 9 episode 3)**

Jenny was really upset with Mrs. Oleson. She knew that Mr. Oleson was just doing what his wife told him to do and that if he won, she would run the town.

"Come on boy" She said, pulling Royal, her carrier pigeon out of his cage. "I need you to do something for me" She scrawled a note and tied it to his leg. Royal flew away and Jenny headed for the pond.

Jeb was just finishing his chores when Royal flew towards him.

"That's Jenny's pigeon" Jason said, excitedly. Jeb ignored him and opened the tube, pulling out the note.

_Jeb, _

_meet me by the pond._

_Jenny_

"Can I go Pa?" Jeb asked.

"Sure" John said. "Just be home by supper time"

"Yes sir" Jeb said. He dashed off quickly. When Jeb reached the pond, he found Jenny, sitting under the tree he had fallen off of to avoid swimming.

"Hey" He replied. "Is everything alright?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"It won't be if Mrs. Oleson runs this town" Jenny said. Jeb smiled.

"Do you really think Mr. Oleson will win?" He asked. Jenny shrugged.

"He might. If he doesn't, Mrs. Oleson will bankrupt this entire town" She sighed. "Some folks are just too scared to stand up to her" Jeb nodded.

"I know. I'm a bit scared of Nancy" He admitted. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Nancy, why?" She asked.

"I think she likes me" Jeb said in a horrified whisper. Jenny giggled.

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"She's always asking if I like her dress, or her ribbons, or her hair" He said, frowning.

"She asks everyone that" Jenny replied.

"I know, but she tries to sit with me and gets mad when I go fishing or swimming with you" He said. Jenny wasn't too surprised.

"I wondered why she's mean to me more than anyone else" She said. "She's been mean to me since I got here, since the day..." She trailed off.

"Since the day you first came to school and I smiled at you" Jeb finished. Jenny blinked.

"I never thought she'd be jealous of me" She said. "She's rich and pretty and I'm..."

"a farmer's niece and pretty" Jeb said. "And so what, I'm a farmer's son. Mrs. Oleson would never let her precious Nancy go after someone like me anyway" Jenny and Jeb laughed to avoid the awkwardness that had developed. Jenny cleared her throat.

"So what are we going to do about the election?" She asked. Jeb grinned.

"I may have a plan" He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(Season 9 episode 4)**

Jenny ran through the rain and the mud, tears in her eyes.

"Jenny" She heard a voice. Almazon dismounted his horse. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

"Aunt Laura" Jenny cried. "He's got Aunt Laura. He thinks she's Mrs. Stark and that I'm Elizabeth. He thinks Randall got me pregnant and that Rose is mine. What if he kills her?" Almanzo's breath hitched.

"Jenny, we'll deal with Mr. Stark. I want you to go to the Carters. Don't leave until I come to get you, okay" He said. Jenny nodded and began running.

Sarah Carter was sitting in her rocker, still holding the rifle, when the door flew open and a terrified Jenny, dripping wet and covered in mud stood in the doorway. She was shaking.

"Ma, what is it?" Jeb Carter sleepily came down from the loft, but his eyes widened when he saw Jenny, who looked in shock.

"Close the door, Jeb" Sarah said. She set the gun down and led Jenny over to the fire. Jeb closed the door. Luckily, Jason slept through everything. "Jenny dear, tell me what's wrong" Jenny was still shaking and didn't answer. Jeb walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, not caring that his mother was there, or that Jenny was covered in mud.

"Shh" He whispered as she trembled. "What happened?"

"Mr. Stark" Jenny whispered. "He has Aunt Laura and Rose" She burst into tears and Jeb held her tighter. "Aunt Laura made a distraction so I could escape. He thinks I'm Elizabeth. He said he was ashamed because Randall got 'me' pregnant. He thinks Rose is mine"

"I've got to find the men" Sarah said. Jenny shook her head.

"I already found them. Uncle Almanzo told me to come here" She said, burying her head in Jeb's shoulder. Jeb looked over her shoulder at his Ma, a lost expression on his face. She smiled at him.

"You two stay by the fire" She said. "I'll make some tea" Jeb nodded and helped Jenny sit down. He used his hand to wipe some of the mud off her face.

"Mrs. Wilder will be alright, you'll see" He told her, keeping his arms around her shoulders. "Mr. Wilder will save them"

"What if he kills Rose?" Jenny whispered. "He really thinks she's Randall's and Elizabeth's"

"He won't" Jeb said reassuringly. "He won't" Sarah served the tea and it seemed like forever before John Carter came home with Almanzo. Jenny looked up at him and ran to him.

"Is Aunt Laura alright?" She asked. "Is Rose safe?" Almanzo nodded.

"Thomas is dead" He said gravely. "We didn't want to shoot him, but he was going crazy. shooting at all of us"

"Issaiah was grazed with a bullet" John said. "Doc's checking him now"

"Are you ready to go home?" Almanzo asked. Jenny nodded and walked over to Jeb.

"Thank you" She said, kissing him on the cheek. The adults looked at each other knowingly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(Season 9 episode 12)**

Jeb hauled Jenny's limp body to the surface and Willy helped him take her to shore.

"Not again" Jeb whispered. "Nancy, go get Doc Baker" Nancy rolled her eyes but left.

"What do you mean, not again?" Willy asked. Jeb looked up at him.

"Nothing" He said quickly. "Forget about it"

"Come on Jeb" Jason said. Jeb looked up and realized it was only Willy and Jason, the other kids had left. He sighed.

"You can't tell anybody, but after Jenny's father died, she tried to drown herself. I had to pull her out" Jeb explained. "I think it's worse this time. She was under for longer"

* * *

Jeb was worried. Jenny hadn't been to school in a week, he hadn't seen her and she hadn't responded to his carrier messages. As he sat at his desk, he heard Miss Plum say Jenny's name. When Jenny began speaking, Jeb felt a pang in his heart as he watched Nancy's face and realized that she knew Jenny's speech was off which is why she wanted to hear the story. Jenny sat down, tears in her eyes.

At recess, he was playing ball when he saw Nancy talking to Jenny. he saw Nancy walking towards them with a smirk and saw Jenny turn around and walk away. He dropped his bat.

"What did you say to her?" He asked, glaring at the blonde. Nancy shrugged.

"I just told the truth" She said. Jeb took off.

"What about the game?" Willy called.

"Play without me" Jeb said. He managed to catch up to Jenny, who was still having trouble walking. Tears were streaming down her face. "Hey" He said softly. She turned to him, surprised.

"W..hy Ar..en.t you pl..a..yi..ng" She struggled to get the words out.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay" Jeb said. "You're my friend Jenny, and whatever ever Nancy said to you, it doesn't matter" Jenny smiled.

"y..ou me..an it?" She asked. Jeb nodded and held out a hand.

"Let's go back to school" He said. Jenny smiled and slipped her hand into his.

"O...kay"

* * *

It was a few weeks later, when Jenny was completely better, that Jeb used his pigeon to ask her to meet him by the pond. When she got there, he had something behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" Jenny asked. Jeb smiled.

"This" He said, holding up her necklace. Jenny's eyes widened.

"You went back for it?" She asked. Jeb nodded and Jenny smiled as he put it on her.

"I knew how much it meant to you" He said. "I wanted you to have it back" Jenny smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you" She said, kissing his cheek. Jeb grinned. He was used to her kissing his cheek now, so he didn't blush every time anymore.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" He said. Jenny smiled.

"Thank you" She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(Season 9 episode 13)**

Jenny was taking a walk when she noticed Jeb, sitting under a tree.

"Hey" She said quietly. "You okay?" Jeb hesitate, then shook his head.

"Have you read the paper?" He asked. Jenny nodded.

"Yes" She said. "Aunt Laura went to talk to your ma about it" Jeb threw a rock into the nearby stream.

"It's not Ma's fault" He said. "It's my grandpa" He slammed his fist on the ground. "I hate him. I wish he had never come here!" Jenny sighed and sat down next to him. Jeb was crying now, unashamed that she could see him. Jenny wrapped her arms around him.

"He's your grandpa" She said softly. Jeb shook his head.

"I don't even remember him. He's never visited us before. He just wants to take us away from Walnut Grove" He turned to look at her. "I heard him and Mrs. Oleson talking. He wants us to move to New York and he wants to seperate me and Jason to two different boarding schools" Jenny gasped.

"You're Ma and Pa would never move away, would they?" She asked. They heard footsteps crunching in the grass and looked up to see Sarah's father. He seemed angry about something.

"Jeb, you had no right to talk to me like that" He said, "Though, now that I see what kind of company you keep..." He glared at Jenny. Jenny's cheeks turned red and she looked away. Jeb stood, pulling Jenny with him.

"She's my best friend" Jeb said. "Don't you say anything bad about her" Elliot shook his head.

"She's nothing but a farm girl" He said.

"And I am a farmer's son" Jeb retorted. "Jenny is my friend and nothing you can do will change that" Jeb said. Elliot sighed.

"Try to understand, Jeb" He said. "If your family moves to New York with me, you will have everything you could ever want. You'll get a fine education, fine clothes and food. You'll never be in need of anything" Jenny looked back and forth between the old man and Jeb, but Jeb, though he was only 12, wasn't backing down.

"Miss Plum is my teacher" He said. "I hate you, I wish you had never come here!" He grabbed Jenny's hand and they began running. When they reached his house, John Carter was in the yard and was surprised to see both children flushed and Jeb seemed angry. Jenny was looking at the ground, eyes brimming with tears.

"Jeb, son, what's happened?" He asked. Jeb explained to his father why he was so angry and what Elliot had said about Jenny. John looked at Jenny and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Listen to me Jenny, you are a wonderful girl and no matter what my father-in-law says, You don't have to worry about losing us Carters. We aren't going any where" Jenny smiled.

"I think you're Ma left some pie on the table" He said. "Feel free to have some" Jenny and Jeb grinned and ran into the house. John stared after them, sure that he was looking at his future daughter-in-law, even if they were both too young to be thinking about that quite yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(Season 9 episode 17)**

After Albert ran out of the class, Nancy knelt beside Jeb, whose nose was bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Willie shoved her.

"Of course it hurts" He said. Willie and Jason helped Jeb up.

"Class is dismissed" Miss Plum announced. As they filed out, Miss Plum, Willie, Nancy, Jenny, Jason and Jeb stayed. Willie helped Jeb to a chair.

"Come on Nancy, we'd better go home" He said.

"But..." Willie shot her a look. Nancy glared at Jenny and stalked out.

"I'll take care of him, Miss Plum" Jenny said. "I know you need to talk to Mr. Ingalls" Miss Plum nodded and hurried out of the classroom. Jenny ripped the bottom of her dress to use as a rag and held it to Jeb's nose.

"Jason, could you fetch some water?" She asked. Jason nodded and left. Jeb smiled.

"Thanks" He said. Jenny shrugged.

"It's the least I could do" She sighed. "I'd never met Albert before, but he doesn't seem like the person Aunt Laura said he was" She kept pressing the rag to his face. "Why didn't you fight back?" Jeb shrugged.

"I'm only 11" He said. "Albert is bigger, older and stronger than me" Jenny nodded.

"I got the water" Jason said, reentering the class room.

"Tilt your head back" Jenny instructed. Jeb did so and she removed the bloody rag, throwing it way. She ripped another portion of her dress and dipped it into the water. She used the wet rag to clean up all the dried blood on his face. When she was done, he straightened up. "Better?" She asked.

"Much" He replied. "Thank you"

"No problem" Jenny replied. "I wish I could be a doctor someday"

"Maybe you will be" Jeb said. Jenny shrugged.

"Women aren't allowed to become doctors" She said. Jeb smiled.

"I believe in you" He said. Jenny blushed.

"Are you going to kiss?" Jason demanded. Jenny stared at the younger boy wide-eyed and Jeb smacked him on the head. "What?" He asked innocently.

* * *

After Albert left, and class was dismissed, Jenny stayed behind to talk to Miss Plum.

"Miss Plum, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure, Jenny" Miss Plum replied. Jenny hesitated.

"How old do you have to be to know what love is?" She asked. Whatever Etta had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"It depends on the person I guess" She said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just wondering" Jenny said quietly.

"Jenny..." Etta said, knowingly. Jenny sighed.

"I think I love Jeb Carter" She said. "Pa always told me that love happens when you least expect it" Etta Plum smiled.

"Jenny, I knew from the moment you came to school here, that there was something between you and Jeb" She said. "My advice to you is to just follow your heart" Jenny nodded.

"Thanks Miss Plum" She said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(A look back to Yesterday)**

Jeb ran to the pond when he got Jenny's message. He found her sitting by the tree that had become thiers.

"Hey" He said, running a hand through his hair. "I heard about Albert" Jenny sighed.

"He's coming back tomorrow and I don't know what to say" She said. Jeb sat down next to her.

"Be his friend and Be there for him" He said. Jenny looked at Jeb.

"Do you forgive him?" She asked. Jeb nodded.

"I do" He said. "I forgave him the moment he apologized and made that speech about drugs"

"Aunt Laura's been crying alot" Jenny said. "She said that out of all her siblings, She was closest to Aunt Mary and Uncle Albert" She looked down at the grass. "I guess it's because they are closer to her age that her other brother and sisters" Jeb put an arm around her.

"Mrs. Wilder is going to need a lot of support" He said. "It's hard knowing that someone is going to die" Jenny was silent for a moment.

"Do you think that's why Papa didn't tell me he was going to die?" She asked. "He didn't want me crying all the time?" Jeb nodded.

"That is a good possibility" he said.

* * *

Jenny felt tears pricking her eyes as Albert spoke to the class about dying. She wanted to smack Nancy for asking that question. Albert touched her cheek, and tears slid down her face. He smiled at her as he spoke. After class, Jenny remained in her seat. Jeb noticed this and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked. Jenny nodded.

"I will be" She said quietly.

* * *

As they students stood in a circle with Laura and Albert standing in the middle, Jeb and Jenny saw Jason kissing the girl he liked quickly on the lips. Jeb decided to follow his brother's lead and turned to Jenny, who was standing to his left. He kissed her quickly and she blushed and smiled at him and he smiled back. He knew that they were a bit young to be courting, but he also knew that he wanted Jenny to be his forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**(The Last Farewell)**

"I don't want to leave Walnut Grove" Jenny said. "It's not fair" Laura placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"I know it's not, Jenny" She said softly. "But there is nothing we can do about it"

"What about my friends?" Jenny asked. "I don't want to leave them"

"Sweetheart, they're leaving too" Almanzo reminded her.

"It's just not fair!" Jenny shouted. She turned and ran out of the house.

* * *

"Jeb, are you okay?" Jason asked. Jeb shrugged.

"I'm fine" He said curtly. Jason frowned.

"You're crying" He pointed out.

"I am not" Jeb said, wiping his eyes quickly. Jason gave him a look.

"Is it because of Jenny?" He asked. Jeb was quiet for a moment.

"What if I never see her again?" He asked. Jason sighed. That was a question that he could not answer.

"I have to go" He said, climbing down from the loft.

* * *

Jeb walked to the pond and was not surprised to see Jenny already there.

"Hey" He said, sitting down next to her.

"Hey" She said back. She leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Why are they doing this to us?" She asked. "Why can't they just leave Walnut Grove alone?"

* * *

While Jeb and Jenny were at the pond, John and Sarah paid a visit to Laura and Almanzo. They sat in the living room with Mr. Edwards, Pa and Ma Ingalls, Willy and Rachel Olsen and Mr. Montague.

"John and I were thinking about moving back to New York" Sarah said quietly.

"Have you told your father?" Laura asked. Sarah shook her head.

"We want nothing from him. I'll not have my boys seperated. If there isn't a school they can go together, they'll learn at home" She sighed. "My biggest worry is Jeb"

"What about him?" Charles asked. "He seems like a nice young boy"

"He is, but he's quite taken with Jenny" John said.

"I'd say Jenny feels the same" Almazo said. "But Laura and I have been doing some thinking as well" He turned to Charles.

"I know that you said we were welcome to come with you to Iowa, but we were also thinking of heading to New York" He said. Caroline sighed.

"I guess we were kind of expecting that" She said. "Have you phoned Mary?" Laura nodded.

"Yes. Adam is quite sucessful now and he has purchased a large house so that we can continue boarding" She said. "It won't be much, but Mary says there is a teaching position open at the public school there. I can work and Almanzo will run the boarding house"

"I'm sure Mary and Adam will be delighted to see you again" Caroline said sadly.

"Mrs. Wilder...Laura..." Willy began, "Rachel and I are going to New York too. If it isn't too much trouble, we'd like to continue boarding with you"

"That would be just fine Willy" Laura said.

"I shall accompany you as well" Mr. Montague announced. "I rather like boarding with the lot of you"

"Well," Mr. Edwards said, "I'm sorry half-pint, but I think I'm going to take your Pa up on his offer and go to Iowa instead"

"I guess it's all settled then" Charles said. "It's good to have a plan, once we blow up this town"

* * *

Jeb and Jenny sat at the pond for a long time before heading back. When they got back to the boarding house, Laura met them at the door.

"Jeb, Jenny, we've decided to move to New York when this is all over" She said. Jeb looked down.

"congratulations" He mumbled. Laura laughed and shook her head.

"No Jeb, I mean, we have all decided to move to New York" His eyes met hers and she nodded as John came outside.

"You'd better start packing. It's a long way to New York" He said.

(I know it's hokey to have them all move to NY, however, if you'll remember, in season 5, the olsens, ingalls and garveys all moved to Winoka)


	9. Chapter 9

**Little House on the Prairie: A New Beginning**

**Last Chapter**

**Jenny: 16**

**Jeb: 16**

**Jason: 12**

**Rose: 4**

"Hey Jenny, are you going to the dance tomorrow?" Oliver Wilkins asked. Jenny nodded.

"I think so. Aunt Laura is making my dress" She said.

"Are you going with anyone?" He asked.

"Yes" Jenny said, smiling. "Jeb asked me two days ago" She stood up and brushed off her skirt. "I have to go" Oliver watched her leave and sighed. He was the richest boy in town. What did Jeb Carter have that he didn't.

"Aunt Laura, I'm home" Jenny called, entering the large house. Her aunt came out of the kitchen. In New York there were two schools. One for younger students, and one for older. Laura taught the younger students and her school got out before Jenny and Jeb did.

"Hi Jenny. I just finished baking a batch of cookies. Would you like to take some over to the Carters?"

"Yes, I would" Jenny said. Laura handed her a basket. As she left, she missed the knowing smile Laura gave her. Jenny knocked on the door of the Carter home and it was opened by Sarah.

"Jenny come in" She said.

"I brought cookies" Jenny said. "Is Jeb here?"

"He's in the living room" Sarah replied. Jenny walked into the living room and saw John, Jeb and Almanzo.

"Uncle Manzo, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, Jeb here wanted to ask me something" Almanzo said. Jenny's eyes widened as she looked from Jeb who looked nervous and Almanzo who was grinning. The basket slipped from her fingers and cookies went all over the floor. Jenny cleared her throat.

"What did he want to ask you?" Almanzo gestured to Jeb who stood up and walked over to her.

"Well..I..that is...you're uncle has..." He stammered.

"I've given him permission to marry you" Almanzo cut in. Jenny gasped as Jeb smiled sheepishly and pulled a ring out of his pocket. She smiled, tears in her eyes as he slipped the ring on to her finger.

"I love you Jenny Wilder" He said.

"I love you Jeb Carter" She replied.

Jeb and Jenny were married in Burr Oak, Iowa, so that the whole family could attend the wedding. The Carters and Kendells traveled with the Wilders. Jason was Jeb's best man, even though he was a bit young. Jenny asked Carrie, Grace and Cassandra to be her bridesmaides and they were very happy to do so. After the wedding, Jeb and Jenny Carter moved to Minneapolis, MN. Jeb attended the University and became a doctor, while Jenny became a teacher like her aunt. They had two children, Royal and Albert Carter.

THE END


End file.
